Okaa-san?
by Britannia Atticus
Summary: Mikoto genit. Itachi jahil. Neji overprotektif. Hiashi-Fugaku gak peduli. Lengkap sudah penderitaan Sasuke dan Hinata. "APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!"/"Okaa-san aku pulang" /Dengan langkah perlahan, Sasuke mengendap-endap... (bad summary) [SasuHina]
1. Chapter 1

**Okaa-san!? by ****Megami Yozora**

© Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

This is my first story, enjoy it!

WARNING : Typo(s), abal, gaje, ide pasaran, tanda baca nyasar kemana-mana, alur kecepatan, dan banyak kesalahan lainnya.

Happy Reading ^^

.

Didalam sebuah kafe terlihat tiga gadis yang sedang bercengkrama satu sama lain.

"Hei, Ino-pig itu jus ku! Kenapa kamu ambil!" teriak gadis bersurai merah muda, Sakura.

"aa..aa" ujar gadis yang satu lagi yang ternyata bernama Ino, sambil menjauhkan jus stroberi dari jangkauan Sakura.

"Ayolah" rengek Sakura sambil menggapai-gapai jus stroberinya.

"I-Ino-chan, sudah be-berikan saja" nasihat gadis bersurai indigo, Hinata.

"Dengar itu Ino-pig!" ujar Sakura membenarkan perkataan Hinata.

"Tidak Hinata, dia sudah janji hari ini akan menemaniku berbelanja di Shibuya" jawab Ino.

"Kenapa tidak di sini saja, di Tokyo itu banyak toko yang bagus" elak Sakura.

"TIDAK, disana sekarang sedang banyak diskon besar-besaran, lagi pula kau sudah berjanji akan menemaniku berbelanja" timpal Ino.

"Kukira kau akan berbelanja di Tokyo" ujar Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Sa-Sakura-chan, Ino-chan sudah" lerai Hinata.

"Haaah...Baiklah baiklah" ujar Sakura mengalah.

"Nah, gitu donk" ujar Ino nyengir sembari mengembalikan jus stroberi Sakura.

**BRUKK**

"!"

"!"

"!"

Namun tanpa diduga saat akan kembali ke kursi masing-masing, mereka –Sakura & Ino- tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang pria. Dan jus yang sedang dipegang Sakura setelah dikembalikan oleh Ino tumpah ke kemeja biru pria itu.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!" ujar pria itu penuh penekanan. Kelihatannya sedang marah.

Sakura dan Ino pun cepat-cepat membungkukkan badan sembari meminta maaf kepada pria bersurai raven tersebut.

Hinata yang melihat hal tersebut dari meja didekat mereka buru-buru mencari tisu di dalam tasnya, dan menghampiri pria tersebut.

"Sumimasen, sumimasen, t-teman-teman ku pasti t-tidak sengaja" ujar Hinata dengan suara bergetar sembari mencoba membersihkan kemeja pria tersebut.

"Ya, maafkan kami" ujar Sakura.

"Kalian fikir dengan meminta maaf bisa menyelesaikan masalah, hn?" ujar pria itu datar nan dingin. Ia menepis tangan Hinata yang hendak membersihkan kemeja miliknya. Hinata pun terkesiap dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak bermaksud lancang.

"Maafkan kami, kami tak bermaksud seperti itu" timpal Ino sedih sambil mengelus pundak Hinata.

"HOIIII, TEMEEEE!" teriak seorang pria bersurai pirang dari arah belakang pria bersurai raven tersebut.

Pria itu menghampiri, dan menepuk pundak pria tersebut.

"Hn" ujar pria itu malas.

"Na-Naruto-kun" cicit Hinata dengan wajah merah padam.

"?" pria bersurai raven tersebut hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat perubahan warna pada wajah gadis bersurai indigo yang ada dihadapannya tersebut.

"Eh?! ... wah Hinata-chan, Ino-chan, dan haiii Sakura-chaaan... hehehe" ujar pria berambut pirang –Naruto- sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Hei Sasuke, ada apa dengan bajumu?" tanya Naruto kepada pria bersurai raven yang ternyata bernama Sasuke. Dasar Naruto tidak tau situasi.

"Tanyakan saja pada mereka" ujar Sasuke acuh dan meninggalkan mereka berempat.

"Eh? Eng... kalau begitu aku minta maaf ya, dia memang seperti itu, hehehe... Kalau begitu sampai jumpa semua!" ujar Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya seraya menyusul Sasuke ke meja yang sudah mereka pesan.

Sakura dan Ino hanya cengo melihatnya. Dan Hinata hanya menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merah padam dibalik poni tebalnya.

**DRRTTT,,,DRRTTT,,,**

Selang beberapa detik, tiba-tiba ponsel Hinata bergetar. Ia pun lantas mengambil ponsel yang berada di sakunya.

_**From : Neji-nii**_

_**Time : 14.37**_

_**HINATA! Kau ada dimana? Daijoubu ka? Jangan pulang terlalu larut, cepat pulang. Aku khawatir padamu.**_

Hinata pun lantas membalas pesan tersebut.

_**From : Hinata**_

_**Time : 14.38**_

_**Gomen nii-san. Aku sekarang bersama Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan di sebuah kafe di pinggir kota Tokyo. Dan jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan pulang larut **_

"Eng, an-no, etto, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, se-sepertinya aku harus pulang du-duluan" ujar Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kenapa buru-buru sekali?" tanya Ino.

"Neji-nii baru saja mengirim pesan ke-kepada ku. aku ha-harus pulang, aku ti-tidak mau Neji-nii khawatir. Su-sumimasen minna" ujar Hinata meminta maaf seraya membungkuk.

"Huh, Neji penggangu" gerutu Ino.

"Berurusan dengan Neji pasti akan sangat panjang ceritanya. Iya kan Ino-pig?" ujar Sakura setengah bercanda.

"Hu'um. Tapi, tak apalah, kali ini kami bebaskan kau Hinata" ujar Ino mendramatisir.

"A-arigatou minna" ujar Hinata tersenyum.

"Douita" balas Sakura & Ino bersamaan.

Hinata pun keluar dari kafe, seraya melambaikan tangan ke Sakura & Ino.

.

.

.

"Hoii teme, wajahmu mengerikan tau jika seperti itu... Seharusnya kau senang karena kau bisa pulang ke Tokyo lagi dan bisa bertemu dengan ku, hehehehe " ujar Naruto narsis, sembari menghibur Sasuke yang dalam mood kurang baik. Naruto pun lantas mendapat deathglare gratis dari Sasuke.

"Hoi teme, bagaimana sekolahmu di sana? Apa menyenangkan tanpa ku?" ujar Naruto berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Hn, biasa saja" jawab Sasuke malas.

"Hahaha, sudah ku duga. Kau pasti akan menjawab seperti itu" ujar Naruto seraya tertawa mendengar respon sahabat sedari kecilnya itu.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke seperti biasa.

Obrolan-obrolan itu pun terus berlanjut. Melepas rindu antara dua sahabat yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Bagai air yang terus mengalir. Bahkan Sasuke pun lupa bahwa kemeja yang dikenakannya itu kotor karena tumpahan jus tadi.

.

.

.

Hinata menyusuri jalan-jalan di kota Tokyo dengan berjalan kaki seraya bersenandung kecil. Ia sangat senang berkeliling kota Tokyo dengan berjalan kaki. Karena dia bisa menikmati pemandangan kota Tokyo dan mengamati langsung aktivitas warga di kota ini.

Hingga sampainya ia di persebrangan jalan, ia melihat seorang ibu-ibu sedang kesusahan membawa barang belanjaannya. Hinata pun lantas menghampiri dan membantu ibu-ibu tersebut.

"Maaf, bisa saya bantu?" ujar Hinata menawarkan bantuan kepada ibu-ibu itu dengan surai rambut yang sama dengannya itu –indigo-

"Ah, iya!?" jawab ibu itu sembari mendongakkan kepalanya berusaha melihat wajah orang yang membantunya tersebut.

"Hikari-chan!"

"Okaa-san!"

Kejut mereka berdua serempak.

'Ehh?

"Ah, su-sumimasen obaa-san. Ma-mari saya bantu" ujar Hinata kikuk.

"Eh iya, arigatou" ujar ibu itu agak canggung.

Mereka pun menyusuri jalan-jalan di kota Tokyo. Dengan sedikit sapaan, guna mencairkan suasana yang sempat canggung.

"Namanya siapa?" tanya ibu itu.

"Eng Hinata. Hi-Hinata Hyuuga obaa-san. Yoroshiku" jawab Hinata tersenyum.

?

"Aaa... sudah ku duga. Nama yang cantik, seperti orangnya yaa"

Pipi Hinata pun merona, ia malu dikatakan cantik.

"Nama obaa-san Mikoto Uchiha, Hinata bisa panggil Mikoto baa-chan saja, yoroshiku" ujar ibu itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Oya, maaf kalau lancang. Hinata, boleh obaa-chan tau nama kedua orang tua mu?"

"Eh?! Eng, otou-san sa-saya namanya Hiashi Hyuuga dan okaa-san, Hikari Hyuuga. Tapi okaa-san tiga tahun yang lalu su-sudah meninggal" jawab Hinata sedih namun tak pelak ia pun langsung terseyum.

"Mau dengar sesuatu tentang ibumu?" lanjutnya lagi.

"eh?! O-obaa-chan kenal ibuku? " tanya Hinata bingung.

"Dulu baa-chan dan ibumu adalah teman dekat sejak bangku SMP. Kemana-mana selalu berdua terus. Bahkan orang-orang di sekitar kami menganggap kalau kami ini kembar. Karena warna dan model rambut kami sama, indigo. Tapi yang membedakan hanya warna mata kami. Dan tak kusangka aku bertemu dengan mu, anak dari Hikari. Dan sempat aku mengira bahwa tadi kau adalah Hikari, Hinata-chan" ujar Mikoto, meskipun sedikit aneh karena mereka baru beberapa menit lalu saling kenal.

"Tapi setelah kelulusan SMA, kami memutuskan untuk berpisah. Selama beberapa bulan kami saling berkomunikasi, namun itu tak lama. Karena setelahnya kami memutus kontak, mungkin karena memang terlalu sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing" lanjut Mikoto sedih.

"Mmm... obaa-chan pasti sangat merindukan okaa-san. Obaa-chan, kapan terakhir kali bertemu dengan okaa-chan?" tanya Hinata lembut.

"Hmm...terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya saat pesta pernikahannya dengan otou-san mu. Dan itupun sudah sangat lama sekali. Memangnya ada apa Hinata-chan?"

"Iie. Obaa-san,,,"

"Hmm?"

"Ji-jika obaa-san mau, akhir pekan ini aku dan nii-san akan ke makam ibuku. A-apa obaa-san mau ikut?" tanya Hinata ragu, ia takut membuat Mikoto semakin sedih.

"Benarkah Hinata-chan?" tanya Mikoto berbinar.

"Um" jawab Hinata mengangguk.

"Kyaaaaaa... kau baik sekali Hinata-chan, arigatou" ujar Mikoto senang, melupakan bahwa tadi ia sedang sedih. Ia pun lantas menghambur memeluk Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum karena Mikoto baa-chan sudah tidak sedih lagi. Mereka berdua pun menyusuri jalan, dengan obrolan kecil yang terkadang mengundang tawa di antara mereka berdua. Dan siapa yang tau, orang-orang disekitar yang melihat mereka berdua, seperti melihat seorang ibu dan anaknya.

Hingga tak terasa sampailah mereka di depan toko kue milik Mikoto.

"Hinata ayo mampir" tawar Mikoto.

Sepertinya tak ada salahnya jika lebih lama. Hinata akan menghubungi Neji nanti, agar ia tak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya, batin Hinata dalam hati.

"Baiklah obaa-san" jawab Hinata dengan senang hati.

.

.

"Ternyata Hinata-chan sangat pandai membuat kue ya" puji Mikoto, yang menimbulkan rona merah di pipi Hinata, -lagi-.

"Ta-tapi tidak seenak buatan obaa-san" jawab Hinata sambil mengadon adonan kue.

"Jangan merasa rendah seperti itu Hinata-chan. Kau tau? dulu, aku dan almarhum ibumu bercita-cita membuka toko kue terenak di kota ini berdua loh." Ujar Mikoto.

"eh, souka?"

"Um. Maka dari itu, sering-sering lah kemari. Bantu obaa-san yang sudah tua ini berjualan" ujar Mikoto bercanda.

"Hihihi, akan ku usahakan obaa-san. Mmm... apa obaa-san hanya sendiri membuat kue?" tanya Hinata penasaran karena sejak ia menginjakkan kakinya di toko ini, ia tak melihat siapapun. Karyawan ataupun pelayan saja tidak ada, padahal toko ini cukup besar untuk diurus satu orang saja.

"Tidak juga, terkadang ada Itachi yang membantu jika ia tidak sibuk di perusahaan. Dan ada juga Sasuke yang akhir-akhir ini sering membantu obaa-san, karena ia baru pulang dari Amerika akhir pekan lalu" ujar Mikoto menjelaskan.

Walaupun tak tau orang yang dimaksud, Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Namun,

'Sasuke? Sepertinya pernah ku dengar. Tapi dimana?' tanya Hinata dalam hati.

"Hinata?" panggil Mikoto

"Eh?! Iya obaa-san?"

"Kita foto bersama yuk" ajak Mikoto

"Eh?! Fo-foto?"

"Iya! Hinata-chan tunggu disini dulu ya. Obaa-san ambil handphone dulu" ujar Mikoto antusias dan langsung melesat pergi ke lantai 2. Haaaaaah...sepertinya Hinata tidak diberi kesempatan berbicara.

**HINATA P.O.V**

Hah...lagi-lagi aku tak diberi kesempatan berbicara. Tapi tak apalah, karena aku senang sekali hari ini. Bisa bertemu dengan teman lama okaa-san, aku seperti memiliki okaa-san lagi. Tapi, salah kah aku okaa-san, karena menganggap ia seperti ibuku sediri? tidak! Aku tidak boleh terlarut dalam kesedihan lagi. Jadi, ganbatte Hinata!

Hihihihi... mengingat obaa-san, ternyata obaa-san itu lucu sekali. Mungkin aku akan sering berkunjung kemari.

Ah, aku hampir lupa. Saking asiknya, aku melupakan adonan kue ditanganku ini. Hihihi.

**END HINTA P.O.V**

**KLENTING...**

Suare lonceng berbunyi tanda pintu toko terbuka.

"Okaa-san aku pulang" ujar Sasuke ketika menapaki kaki di toko kue milik ibunya.

**SASUKE P.O.V**

Hari yang cukup melelahkan. Setelah pulang dari kafe bertemu dengan dobe, aku langsung ke toko kue ibuku. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang sering membantunya disana. Aku tak tega jika ibu bekerja sendiri. Padahal sudah ku katakan untuk tidak bekerja. Asal tau saja, ia hanya perlu melipat kaki. Dengan perusahaan sebesar Uchiha Corporation, harusnya ia tak perlu membuka toko kue ini. Ia cukup menjadi ibu rumah tangga, dan pelayan yang siap melayani. Dan yang tak habis pikir, ibuku tidak mau menerima karyawan satu orang pun untuk membantunya bekerja. Tapi tak apalah, asal ibu bahagia aku akan membiarkannya.

Kulihat ibuku sedang didapur, membuat adonan kue untuk dijual. Kurasa ia tidak mendengarku datang, karena ia tidak menyadari ku di belakangnya. Terlintas ide jahil di kepalaku untuk mengagetkannya. Aku penasaran bagaimana ekspresinya saat terkejut.

**END SASUKE P.O.V**

Dengan langkah perlahan, Sasuke mengendap-endap mendekati okaa-san yang ia kira. Dan

**GREB**

"Okaa-san!" kejut Sasuke jahil sembari memeluk leher okaa-san yang ia kira.

"Eh?!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**T.B.C.**

Fluffy? Jelek? Seburuk itukah?

Keep or Delete

Review please! #plakk


	2. Chapter 2

**Okaa-san!? chapter 2 : photos**

**Created : Britannia Atticus**

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING : SEGALA BENTUK KESALAHAN SUDAH TERKANDUNG DALAM CERITA INI!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

Dengan langkah perlahan, Sasuke mengendap-endap mendekati okaa-san yang ia kira. Dan

**GREB**

"Okaa-san!" jahil Sasuke sembari memeluk leher okaa-san yang ia kira.

"Eh?!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" jerit Hinata histeris. Lantas ia pun mendorong orang yang mengagetkannya tersebut, tanpa tau siapa orang yang seenak udelnya meluk dan refleks melemparkan tepung yang berada di atas meja.

Sasuke pun terkejut dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Jadi...jadi...jadi tadi itu bukan okaa-sannya ya. Oh astaga, mau diletakkan dimana wajah tampan Uchiha bungsu ini.

Belum sempat Sasuke melihat siapa, ia sudah terdorong dan jatuh kelantai. Dan tak lama, tepung-pun melayang, mengenai wajah tampannya itu.

"Hey apa yang...

"KAUUUUUU!" teriak mereka bersamaan sambil menunjuk lawan bicara.

"Da-dasar me-mesum" ujar Hinata dengan pipi yang memerah akibat kesal dan malu.

"Cih, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?" ujar Sasuke ketus namun tak memungkiri ada rona merah tipis di pipinya. Oh ayolah, bagaimana tidak? Kau sudah salah memeluk orang apalagi orang yang tak kau kenal.

"A-aku..a-aku... kau, ke-kenapa juga ada di-disini?" bukannya menjawab, Hinata malah balik bertanya kepada pemuda tepung yang ada di hadapannnya ini, sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya di depan dada.

"Khe, ini toko ibu ku" jawab Sasuke menyeringai.

"Eh? A-ano..et-tto.."

"Hnnn?" goda Sasuke melihat betapa gugupnya gadis dihadapannya ini. Lantas Sasuke bangun dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis yang ada di hadapnnya itu. Oh, betapa manisnya wajah ketakutanya ini, batin Sasuke menyeringai. Si gadis hanya bisa mundur, menundukkan kepala sampai ia menabrak meja di belakangnya.

"Aa~ jangan-jangan kau pencuri~?" tuduh Sasuke menggoda.

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, menandakann ucapan pemuda berlumur tepung dihadapannya itu tidak benar.

"Lantas?~"

**PRET...JEPRET...JEPRET... ***jelek banget suaranya-_-

Mereka berhenti sejenak. Terdegar suara jepretan foto dipendengaran pemuda-pemudi itu. Lantas mereka –Sasuke & Hinata- mencari asal suara tersebut. Ternyata, tanpa mereka sadari, Mikoto sudah mengabadikan kejadian barusan dengan handphone canggihnya. Dari awal Sasuke memeluk Hinata, berteriak, terjatuh kelantai, terlempar tepung, bahkan saat Sasuke menggoda Hinata.

"Kyaaaaa... kenapa berhenti Sasu-kyun~? Ayo lanjutkan lagi" kecewa Mikoto dengan tidak elitnya.

"Okaa-san!? hapus semua foto-foto itu!" ujar Sasuke panik. Ia pun lantas menghampiri Mikoto, berusaha merampas handphone ibunya. Namun, bukan mama Mikoto namanya, jika ia membiarkan Sasuke merampas handphone kesayangan miliknya. Dan setelahnya terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara ibu dan anak. Hinata yang melihat hal tersebut hanya terkikik geli, berfikir betapa lucunya tingkah Mikoto baa-chan.

"Okaa-san, cepat hapus foto-foto itu!" ujar Sasuke berusaha menggapai handphone milik ibunya.

"A~~ kawaiii desu..." ucap Mikoto gemas tidak memperdulikan ucapan Sasuke sembari memasukan foto-foto tersebut ke situs blognya, dan tentunya sambil berlari.

Sasuke mendengus kesal meladeni tingkah ibunya yang merepotkan ini.

"Oh, ayolah..." Sasuke sungguh tak ingin melakukan ini, seandainya ia tak seceroboh tadi. Sudah dipastikan ia tak akan melakukan hal tersebut, apalagi jika ini berkaitan dengan ibunya. Oh ayolah, salah memeluk orang adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah dilakukannya.

Tunggu. Orang itu. Gadis itu. Hey! Kenapa ia hanya tekikik sendiri, bukannya membantu?! Kesal Sasuke dalam hati.

"Tak bisakah kau tak diam berdiri sambil terkikik sendiri?! Itu ada foto kau dan aku! Apa kau tak malu! Cepat bantu aku" geram Sasuke pada gadis itu –Hinata-

"E-Eh? ha-ha`i" Hinata hanya mengangguk kaku melihat pemuda itu memarahinya.

Lantas Hinata pun lekas membantu Sasuke mengepung Mikoto.

Dan **HAP! **Sasuke mendapatkan handphone ibunya dan segera menghapus semua foto yang berkaitan dengan kejadian barusan yang ia alami. Fiuuuuh... akhirnya `batin Hinata dalam hati.

"Nata-chan~~ kenapa dibantu~? Dan Sasu-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan?" panik Mikoto. Lantas ia mencoba merampas kembali handphone-nya. Hinata hanya tersenyum, tak enak hati dengan Mikoto.

"Apa lagi kalau bukan menghapus semua foto-foto itu?!" ujar Sasuke frontal -dasar Sasuke-

Setelah semua foto terhapus Sasuke pun mengembalikan kepada ibunya. Mikoto mengubek-ubek isi galeri handphone-nya, dan ternyata memang benar bahwa foto-foto tadi sudah ludes terhapus.

"Huuuaaaaaa... kau jahat Sasu-kun. Kau jahat pada ibumu ini, huuuaaaaaa" tangis bombai Mikoto yang menyebabkan Sasuke dan Hinata ber-sweatdrop-ria.

"Ho-hontou ni go-gomenasai obaa-chan. Sa-saya tak bermaksud seperti itu" ujar Hinata polos, tak mengetahui bahwa aura Sasuke yang mulai gelap. 'Baka!

"Ehn... Nata-chan tak salah, yang salah adalah Sasu-kun" ujar Mikoto sesenggukkan.

"Ta-tapi obaa-chan a-aku...

"Tidak Nata-chan, kau tak salah. Yang salah adalah Sasuke." Lanjut Mikoto mantap, dan hal tersebut sukses membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Dan Sasuke, kau bersihkan semua ini!" perintah Mikoto tiba-tiba, sambil menunjuk lantai dapur yang kotor karena tepung tadi.

"NANDE?! Harusnya ia yang membersihkan semua ini" jawab Sasuke tidak terima sembari menunjuk ke arah Hinata.

"TI-DAK. Semua iniiiii... Sasu-kun yang membersihkan. Dan Hinata, ia membantu okaa-san memanggang kue. Bukan begitu Hinata?" tanya Mikoto tersenyum. Hinata hanya tersenyum kikuk, karena tiba-tiba Sasuke mengeluarkan aura gelap disekitarnya. 'Awas kau' ujar Sasuke penuh penekanan pada Hinata. Hinata hanya berjengit ngeri melihat makluk menyeramkan seperti Sasuke. 'Gomennasai'

"Dadah Sasuke sayang~" ujar Mikoto melambai sembari menarik Hinata ke ruangan pemanggang kue.

.

.

**KLENTING**

Pintu toko terbuka, dan seorang pria tampan memasuki sebuah toko kue yang cukup besar. Pria itu berjalan menyusuri ke dalam toko kue tersebut.

"Okaa-san aku... pfffttttt hahahahahaaha"

"Diam kau baka-aniki!"

"Apa ini?! Sejak kapan adikku yang tersayang ini rajin membersihkan lantai?! Dan, apa ini? Kau sangat manis dengan pakaian seperti itu. Hahaaha" ujar Itachi jahil sambil menggoda Sasuke yang memakai pakaian maid berenda.

"Urusai! Jika kau datang untuk ini, sebaiknya kau pergi!" ujar Sasuke ketus.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Sasuke menghampiri lemari alat-alat kebersihan yang terletak di ujung ruangan untuk mengambil penyedot debu. Tentunya untuk membersihkan lantai dapur yang kotor akibat ulahnya. Walaupun dengan hati setangah ikhlas, ia tetap melakukannya. Karena ia tak mungkin membatah kata ibunya. Sebab jika pun ia membantah, bisa dipastikan telinga-nya tak akan berfungsi normal lagi karena mendengar ocehan papa Fugaku dan tangisan tak jelas mama Mikoto.

Sesaat setelahnya, ibunya datang dengan membawa satu set pakaian maid lengkap dengan sepatu dan bandonya.

"Ini" ujar Mikoto sembari menyodorkan pakaian tersebut

"Hn?"

"Sasu pakai ini. Ini hukuman karena telah menghapus foto-foto okaa-san." ujar Mikoto pura-pura cuek.

"Aku tidak mau" ujar Sasuke ketus.

"Jika tidak mau, semua fasilitas yang kau gunakan akan okaa-san sita"

"Apa? Sudah cukup aku mau membersihkan lantai, dan ini... ayolah okaa-san, tak mungkin aku harus memakai ini dan menjadi seperti para cosplayer yang aneh-aneh itu!?" ujar Sasuke tak terima, dan perlu diketahui satu hal, itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah diucapnya.

"Ti-dak! Ini hukuman!" ujar Mikoto tidak peduli. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas kesal.

"Baiklah, tapi setelah ini ku lepas." Jawab Sasuke malas, sudah bosan ia berdebat terus dengan ibunya, itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktu saja.

"Anak baik. Baiklah kalau begitu, okaa-san akan lanjut mamanggang kue bersama Hinata-chan!" ujar Mikoto sembari menyerahkan pakaian tersebut dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke.

Padahal, jika mengetahui kenyataan, Hinata saat ini sedang mencuri dengar percakapan ibu dan anak itu. Bukan bermaksud buruk, hanya saja ia agak merasa bersalah dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke pun akhirnya pergi ke kamar mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya. 'Lihat saja nanti, akan ku makan kau gadis kecil' ujar Sasuke menyeringai dalam hati.

Dilain sisi, Mikoto bersorak gembira karena ia berhasil membujuk Sasuke. Mikoto sudah menyiapkan handphone nya untuk mengambil momen menarik sebentar lagi. Lalu ia akan memasukkan ke situs blognya, serta memberitahukan kepada seluruh dunia bahwa putra bungsu-nya ini memang berbakat menjadi cosplayer yang 'kawaii desu' –sungguh nista pemikiran Mikoto- (disini dalam artian perempuan ya) Dan asal tau saja, sebenarnya foto-foto yang telah dihapus Sasuke tadi sudah berhasil di upload oleh Mikoto. Dan sebutan "Drama Queen" untuk Mikoto sepertinya sangat cocok untuknya. Poor Sasuke.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Kau marah seperti itu tambah manis saja baka-otouto, hahhaa" ujar Itachi menyentil kening Sasuke.

"Pergi kau Itachi-kuso!" jawab Sasuke kesal dan melempar Itachi dengan bando yang dikenakannya.

"Lariiiiiiiii" Itachi pun kabur melihat adik kesayanganya kesal karena perbuataanya. Dan bisa dilihat setelah Itachi pergi, Sasuke bisa melanjutkan 'tugasnya' dengan caci maki yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Hingga sampailah Itachi berlari melihat Mikoto dan Hinata yang tampak sedang bersembunyi di balik pintu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" bisik Itachi pada keduannya.

"Sini, cepat bersembunyi, nanti okaa-san jelaskan" bisik Mikoto pada Itachi. Tanpa pikir panjang, Itachi pun ikut bersembunyi bersama keduanya.

"Dare?" tanya Itachi pada Hinata, tak lama setelah ikut bergabung.

Merasa ada yang menanyakan keberadaannya, Hinata menoleh dan menyunggingkan seulas senyum.

"Hinata. Hi-Hinata Hyuuga desu. Yoroshiku" ujar Hinata

"Ah, aku Itachi, yoroshiku ne" ujar Itachi tak mau kalah memperkenalkan diri.

"Ssssttt jangan beris...' belum sempat Mikoto memperingatkan keduaanya, ucapannya terpotong oleh suara bariton seseorang yang sedang tersunggut-sunggut.

"KALIAN! APA YANG KALIAN BERTIGA LAKUKAN DISINI HAH!" teriak Sasuke tidak terima.

"Hehe, Sasu-kun. Okaa-san hanya... kabuuuuuur" ujar Mikoto melarikan diri meninggalkan Itachi dan Hinata berdua bersama Sasuke yang sedang marah.

Great! sepertinya sebentar lagi akan ada bencana besar yang akan datang.

"Bersiaplah" seringai Sasuke.

**T.B.C**

HUAAA... chap ini mengecewakan :'( saya agak kesulitan dalam pendeskripsiannya dan disini alurnya lambaaaaaat banget. Dan mungkin disini pendeskripsiaanya sedikit mendetail X( GOMENNASAI! *bungkuk2. Dan maaf juga atas keterlambatan fic ini. Saya sedikit sibuk dengan duta, karena memang sekarang saya lagi persiapan ujian mau masuk Sma *alesan chap kemaren juga ada kesalahan tekhnis *halah* karena kemaren gak tercantum pair nya, jadi gak masuk archive SH. Padahal udah saya cantumin. Buat Rei Atsuko, nih udah ada itachi-nya, dan maaf jika ngecewain. Dan neji gak ad di chap ini, mungkin bakal ada di chap depan. Terima kasih juga yang udah review. Hontou ni arigatou. Akhir kata,

Mind to Review?


End file.
